Break of Day
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Puck gets his fortune told. Puck/Kurt


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Things would be different if I did. We'd have Puck/Kurt and some Santana/Brittany/Artie action.  
>AN: Beta'd by my good friend. (DARK HAIR WAS HAIR) She helped me a bit with it, so lots of credit to her, beyond the whole beta'ing bit. She's brilliant tho, isn't she? Hope you enjoy.**

Best. Day. Ever.

It wasn't every day that the school took their students to the fair.

Then again, it wasn't every day that the fair was in town.

Puck didn't really care as he shoved another corndog into his mouth. Trudging along the fairway, Puck wondered what he should do next. Going on a ride wasn't fun unless you had a friend with you, and the rest of the glee club were busy on their own rides or - he looked at Kurt and Mercedes - getting their faces painted. Rolling his eyes, he already knew that neither of them would venture onto a fun ride with him. Kurt apparently got sick easily and Mercedes claimed it'd mess up her hair. Whatev.

Then Puck saw a tent that claimed there was a fortune teller inside. Grinning to himself, he wondered how fake this psychic would be. Inside the tent was dark and there was a small table in the middle. "Jus' have a seat." A voice called out, so Puck did as he was told.

After a few moments, a woman came out. She was in jeans and a tee-shirt that had a picture of a banana on it and above the banana it said 'Bananas are good'. Dark hair was pulled back and electric blue eyes were above a mouth that was much too red. She sighed and looked him up and down. "Right. You want a palm reading? Or some Tarot cards?"

Puck thought about it for a second, "Got a crystal ball?" He raised an eyebrow.

Rolling her eyes, she reached under the table and brought out a crystal.. Only it wasn't a ball, it looked like it came right from a cave. "This do alright?"

"I asked for a crystal ball, babe." He responded.

"Well if you want that lame stuff, you'd best shove off. If you want to use the crystal to see your future, then let's get to it. Because this works a hell of a lot better than any stupid ball." She crossed her arms.

"Fine. Let's get on with it." Puck nodded to the crystal.

"I've got the crystal set for three and a half years. That okay with you?" She asked.

"What? You mean that is going to show me what I'm doing in three and a half years at this time?" Puck asked and she nodded. "That's shit. What if I'm doing something boring like watching TV. I'll be a waste of my time."

Giving a predatory grin, she said, "Take it or leave it, sugar lumps."

Rolling his eyes, Puck looked at the crystal.

-_Tumbling onto the bed, holding a solid body close to him. Laughter fills the air and hair tickles his nose. "Jeez, why do you have to wear so many clothes? I only have so long of a lunch break and having to strip you takes away sex time."_

_ "Shut it Noah, you're your own boss so you make your own lunch hour." Kurt kissed Puck deeply, "'Sides, you like undressing me."_

_ Puck smirked, "It is fun." Unbuttoning Kurt's shirt, he said, "Being able to uncover this wonderfully pale skin," He latched his mouth to Kurt's nipple, then spoke around it, "so fucking hot." He grinned at Kurt's moan. _

_ "Christ on a cracker," Kurt spit out, "Just get on with it. I'm not my boss. So the whole lunch hour thing matters to me."_

_ Puck looked up and frowned playfully, "You're no fun."_

_ Kurt's eyes flashed, "I'll show you no fun." He threw himself at Puck and grabbed-_

"Fuck. Why did it stop?" Puck asked, looking up at the psychic, "It was just getting to the good part." He ignored the fact that the sex was with Kurt, of all people. He didn't know where that came from, but it was hot as fuck.

She raised an eyebrow, "Must've been something good on the TV." She glanced at his crotch and smirked. "Real good." Face going blank, she sighed, "Alright. That's your future for three and half years. Now get out of my tent."

Puck stumbled out of the tent, the sunlight blinding him some. Before he could right himself, Puck knocked into a solid body. Looking up, he saw Kurt. Who had a rainbow moustache painted on his face. Puck looked at him for a second, thinking that he had better get their relationship going if he was going to be having lunchtime sex in three and a half years, and let a smirk slide over his lips. "Hey, Kurt. I mustache you a question."


End file.
